1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers for vehicles, and more particularly, to an adjustable crossbar for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle article carriers frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other vehicle body portion and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the vehicle body independently of one another. In still another vehicle article or luggage carrier, a crossbar replaces the framework as a means for confining articles upon the slats.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, an article carrier for an automotive vehicle was disclosed having crossbars which are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, a need exists to provide a crossbar having a locking structure adapted to engage and disengage the slats by actuation of an operator on only one side of the vehicle to allow adjustment of the crossbar at various locations along the slats. It is also believed that a need exists for an article carrier which has an attractive appearance of modern article carriers but which possesses a greater degree of adjustability and ease of operation. It is further believed that a need exists for a crossbar having a locking structure which can be power operated to allow adjustment of the crossbar by an operator on only one side of the vehicle at various locations along the slats.